


Mourning Discoveries

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last bit of the season 4 finale didn't happen. In Stiles' mind, Derek died, and this is just where my mind went from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, and this idea just popped into my head. 
> 
> In this, the last tiny bit of the season 4 finale didn't happen. Stiles never knew Derek had evolved into his full wolf form, or that he was alive. As it stands, this is currently just a one shot. I'm not sure if I'll add anything to this. I kind of like it how it is. 
> 
> I have no idea what I should name this, so I'm gonna go with what I put so I can post this already and lay down. If you read it, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!

Stiles knew what he was feeling, he’d felt it before afterall. Only, this time, it seemed to hurt worse. He should have stayed. He should have been with Derek as he died. He should have tried harder. Braeden was there, he wasn’t alone, but it wasn’t the same. It had always been him and Derek, saving each other. He should have done more, and it was driving him insane. There was no use beating himself up about it, but of course you couldn’t tell his head that.  
  
He missed him. Sure they hadn’t really seen each other much lately, their paths rarely crossing. He’d like to think they had one of those acquaintanceships that could pick back up, no matter where they’d left off. Now though, he wasn’t even sure what had happened to his body.  
  
“Save him.” Stiles heard Derek whispering in his head. He’d been hearing it ever since they’d made it back from Mexico, the second time around. He couldn’t just sit in his room, the silence was driving him crazy. Grabbing his keys, he walked out to the jeep.  
  
He drove aimlessly, with no real destination in mind. He drove as if on autopilot, seeing his surroundings enough to know he was safe, but to not realize where he’d stopped. Before he knew it, he was climbing out of the jeep, and walking up to Dereks loft. He knew he wouldn’t be there, though.  
  
There was a difference to the silence here, than there was at home. Though Derek wasn’t here, there was still a warm feeling from being in his apartment. Being around his things, made Stiles feel better, as though he wasn’t gone. He sat down on Dereks bed, and before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Stiles woke slowly. Having somehow crawled underneath the blanket on Dereks bed. He looked at his phone, noticing six hours had passed. His dad should be getting off shift soon. He got up, made the bed, and took one last look around the loft and left.  
  
The drive home didn’t take terribly long. He pulled the jeep into the driveway, parked, and walked inside. He’d need to start on dinner soon. He could mourn, and be sad, but he couldn't bring himself to let his dad stop for fast food. He decided to go up to his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. He started up the stairs, tripping halfway, before making it to the top. His door was open. He could have swore he left it closed, and no one had been home to open it.  
  
As he walked through the door, he looked up and stopped in his tracks. There on his bed was a large, majestic black wolf looking up at him through piercing bright blue eyes. Stiles stopped, breath lost at the sight. He dropped to his knees, unable to believe the sight in front of him. There was no way it was possible, but the leather jacket on his computer chair was unmistakable.  
  
“Derek…”

 


End file.
